


Love you like a love song

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - Medical, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jeongin is THAT supportive friend, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Seungmin is an intern doctor, hyunjin was sick seungmin nursed him, i'm experimenting, mention of a bit of swelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Seungmin was a busy intern doctor, and Hyunjin was his caring boyfriend who was extremely understanding, and Seungmin loved him a little too much.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo~ I write this on impulse....This fic is born because...I watched skz talker ep 18, and I'm experimenting. No plot, just fluffy scene here and there. Since it's medical au, I’ve done research and it’s hard to understand Korea’s medical field, so I just referred to my own country’s medical field and mix both. Correct me if I make any mistake!
> 
> Also, update won't be frequent, and I don't know how long the chapters would be, so enjoy!~

It had been an exhausting day at the hospital. From the moment Seungmin clocked in until he clocked out —which was nearly 16 hours, he was supposed to get off work 2 hours earlier, but he couldn’t, because of his superior— the ER (emergency room) had been packed, busy, and a little bit too crazy. He could barely get a proper meal, let alone a proper rest. Of course, he had expected this when he signed up to be a doctor 8 years ago. He would have to endure being in the ER a little more before being transferred to pediatric by the end of the month, which was two weeks away.

Entering the apartment, Seungmin tossed his backpack away before dropping himself on the floor, lying flat on the half-cold white tiles, having no strength to move even further inside. The bedroom wasn’t even far, but yet he didn’t have the energy to get up and move.

“I’m home…” he could barely whisper, closing his eyes and finally getting the rest he thought he deserved. 

On the brink of sleepiness, Seungmin heard the sound of footsteps heading toward his direction. He was too exhausted to even think about it, let alone to open his eyes and see whoever it was approaching closer. Then, he felt touches around his feet, his shoes were taken off, and so were his socks. He lightly wiggled his _now-free-from-the-socks_ toes. It was nice. His body was lifted up in the air then, a pair of strong hands supporting his back and under his knees. A familiar scent of perfume hit his nostril immediately. Seungmin knew exactly whose perfume it belonged to. His arms naturally roamed, finding a neck to hang them around. Once he found it, he brought his face closer and buried his face to the crook of the neck, inhaling the scent that gave him the feeling of comfort.

After being carried for a while, Seungmin’s body was gently laid on a soft surface —he assumed it was the bed, the one that he shared with his special someone—and soon, the pair of hands that hugged his body slipped away, but he refused to let go his arms around the neck just yet.

“Min—”

“Just a moment. I miss you. In need of Hyunie’s dose.” Seungmin’s voice was muffled as he spoke against the skin he was burying his face in.

A soft giggle rang in his ears. His favorite sound. Seungmin missed that too. When was the last time he heard Hyunjin’s giggle? _Oh_ , probably 20 hours ago, but it was still valid. 

“Let me just take off my coat and we’re set.”

Reluctantly, Seungmin let go of his arms, leaning away and crashing his head on the soft pillow. He hadn’t opened his eyes, not even once. Thirty seconds later as promised, a weight dropped on top of him, the soft strands of Hyunjin’s hair tickling his neck when Hyunjin buried his face in the crook of his neck. Seungmin snaked his arms around Hyunjin’s back and ran his hands over it for a while, feeling every inch of his back. He stopped when Hyunjin was dangerously close to bursting out into laughter because he was easily ticklish.

“Don’t you miss seeing my face too?” Hyunjin’s warm breath tickled his neck and Seungmin shuddered. He liked it.

“Can’t open my eyes. Too sleepy,” Seungmin whined, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s body.

Hyunjin laughs gleefully, his body vibrating. And then, he pushed his upper body up, supported by both hands, and Seungmin whined at loss of warmth, hands wildly attempting to pull Hyunjin’s body down again while refusing to open his eyes. 

“Let’s take a shower first, eat dinner, and then I’ll let you sleep,” Hyunjin told him, leaning his head down and placing a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead.

Seungmin whines even louder, to Hyunjin’s amusement. Eventually, he gave up and let himself be dragged by Hyunjin to the bathroom.

Seungmin was in the second year of medical school when Hyunjin asked him out. They were childhood friends who lived next to each other’s house, so it took Seungmin completely by surprise. Long story short, they eventually dated, and it had been two years since they moved in together. Hyunjin managed to persuade him saying that the apartment was closer to the hospital he was working at. Two weeks into living together under one roof with Hyunjin, Seungmin found that it was actually nice, and also, he was _thrilled_ at the fact that he didn’t have to travel anymore to see Hyunjin. No more waiting for the subway or bus. He just needed to be home, and there Hyunjin was, in the same space as him. It made him look forward to going home every day.

Settling cozily on the bed under the soft comforter, Seungmin lied on his side with his head on his arm, quietly watching Hyunjin, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. He was using his laptop, seemed to be doing his work. Hyunjin was a business management major, and now, he was working as a financial advisor.

Soon enough, Hyunjin put away his laptop and slowly slipped into Seungmin’s arms. While sleeping, Seungmin liked hugging, and Hyunjin liked being hugged. Sometimes they switched, as long as both of them felt comfortable and safe in each other’s presence.

Seungmin nuzzled his nose into Hyunjin’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent of his shampoo. It made him feel at home. His hand gently stroked Hyunjin’s back. There was an urge to slip it underneath the shirt, but he decided against it. His eyes began to droop, heavy and half-lidded, but his brain decided to think of something, much to his dismay.

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin whispered. His heart was heavy.

“Uh?” Hyunjin’s head perked up. He leaned away slightly and looked up, meeting Seungmin’s droopy eyes. An eyebrow rose. “For what?”

For a few days or maybe weeks, Seungmin had been thinking how he hadn’t given Hyunjin enough affection and attention when Hyunjin deserved it as much as Hyunjin showered him with love. These few weeks whenever Seungmin got home, Hyunjin would lift him off the floor and gently carried him to the bedroom, because he was too exhausted to even move. All Seungmin did when he was at home was sleep. Even on his off days, all he wanted to do was sleep, and it made him feel terrible.

“For not giving you enough affection and attention since we began dating.” Seungmin pouts, feeling bad. A soft giggle escaped Hyunjin’s mouth, ringing in his ears, making him confused. “Hyunie, I’m being serious here.”

Hyunjin smiled fondly, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Seungmin’s lips. He let it linger for a moment. “You’re doing great, baby. And I’m receiving attention right now.”

Seungmin frowned. “No, it’s me receiving attention from you.”

Hyunjin reached out a hand and tucked Seungmin’s hair away from his eyes. “We’re both receiving attention, then. You know I love it when you cling to me like this, and you’re not even a touchy type of person, so this speaks volume, don’t you think?”

Seungmin heaved out a sigh, half-way to admitting defeat, mindlessly tracing Hyunjin’s face with his finger. “But still. I mean, different kinds of attention.”

“Baby, listen. I know what I’m dealing with when I decide to date you, so don’t think much about it,” Hyunjin tried to assure him. “If I need more affection and attention, I’ll let you know. How about that?”

Seungmin considered for a while before his mouth pulled into a satisfied grin, and he nodded vigorously. “Okay. Make sure to tell me, okay?”

“Okay. I promise. Now, sleep. You have a long day tomorrow,” Hyunjin said, and he then snuggled up to Seungmin again. Seungmin fell asleep thirty seconds later, snoring ever so softly.


	2. I. Like. You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Imagine a world without me. Could you live in it?” Hyunjin asked carefully.
> 
> Seungmin frowned at the question. It was weird. “Of course I can't! You're my best friend. I need you. What kind of question is that?”
> 
> “That's the thing. I don't want to be just your best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to announce that I didn't write enough Jeongin, so we're gonna have him as Seungmin's bff in this world. Yay!
> 
> Also, the subjects are references from Korea University website haha other than the basic sciences and higher-level of chemistry, I know nothing about medicine, but I'll try my best to do the research. Enjoy!

“I'm going to die.”

Seungmin let out a loud dejected sigh, slamming his face on the table so hard that it produced a loud sound, earning himself a few threatening glares from students that sat at the same table as him. He was in the library, studying for the upcoming test that would take place tomorrow morning at 9am sharp. Being a 2nd year medicine student wasn't easy.

He was tired. His energy was almost depleted. For the record, it had been a really hard day. 

Seungmin was up all night before that to finish one of his assignments (it was sociological studies, he believed) and only managed to get two and a half hours of sleep.

As a result of the lack of sleep, today, in molecular biology class, he almost screwed up his grade when the professor suddenly gave out a pop quiz. Fortunately, he did a little reading on the topic the day before, so he thought he managed to get 7 out of 10 questions right, only if he answered correctly that was.

“Quiet down!” Jeongin—his classmate, and also his roommate—who was sitting in front of him, hissed sharply. After that, he turned to the other occupants of their table and muttered words of apology, smiling awkwardly before shifting his attention back to Seungmin. He rolled his eyes, a little annoyed. “You’re not going to die, Seungmin. Not today and that's final.”

Seungmin lifted his head and wore a dreadful expression. The dark circles and bags under his eyes were prominent. His lips were curled downwards. “How did you do it, Jeongin? How did you skip a grade, enroll in a medical school, and still remain sane?” He sighed dramatically. “Why did I even bother enrolling into the medical school when I'm just going to suffer.”

To be honest, he just wanted to return to the dorm and get some sleep—well, he napped for an hour earlier, but it was not, and never enough—but then, Jeongin reminded him that they have a biochemistry test tomorrow’s morning, so goodbye sleep. He could still function, it was just that, if possible, he wanted more sleep.

“Oh, here we go again,” Jeongin deadpanned, unamused by Seungmin's behavior. He glanced at the time on the screen of his phone. It was almost 11pm. “Look at the time. No wonder you're all cranky.”

Seungmin’s eyes lit up, excited. “Is it time to go back to the dorm already?” he asked, quickly checking the time on his own phone. His face turned sour immediately at the sight of it. “It’s only 10.50pm.”

“Yeah. Time for supper,” Jisung cheerfully said as he began to tidy up his stuff. “Just go back to the dorm, Seungmin. Get some sleep and wake up later at dawn to study. You look...awful.”

Seungmin wanted to protest at first, but realizing that he couldn’t exactly get anything done at his current state, he decided to just give in and return to the dorm. Maybe a good sleep was all he needed right now.

The moment Seungmin stepped out of the library, he was met with a figure walking toward him with a warm smile. It was Hyunjin, his childhood best friend. 

“What are you doing here?” Seungmin asked. He was staggering before stopping his tracks in front of him. He was just tired, that was all.

Hyunjin lifted the paper bag he was carrying to their eyes level. “Your supper. I’m done studying for today, so I thought I could bring some food for you since you always eat at this hour.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.” Seungmin smiled widely, giving him two thumbs up. His eyes were half-lidded. “It’s been a tiring day, so I’m just going to head to the dorm.” Taking a sluggish step toward Hyunjin, Seungmin planted his face onto the latter’s shoulder, and then snaked his arms around his torso, holding him tight. “Hyunjin,” he said in a muffled voice, “I’m exhausted. Can you carry me home?”

Hyunjin’s back was warm. It had always been, and Seungmin was comfortable on it. Getting a piggyback wasn’t a strange concept for both of them. When Hyunjin was tired, Seungmin would carry him on his back —mostly during high school days, especially after Hyunjin had his swimming practice. It became a lot less since they entered university— and vice versa. 

Tightening his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, Seungmin nuzzled his face against Hyunjin’s shoulder, taking in the scents: a mixture of his cologne and the hoodie itself. A smile grew on his face. Hyunjin had always smelled nice.

“You’re getting lighter. Did you even eat well?”

Seungmin shook his head, pressing his cheek on the shoulder. “I’ve been busy these days, so not really.”

Quiet. It wasn't long before they reached the dorm.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin called, and Seungmin hummed. “Do you have time to hang out this Saturday? I have something to tell you.”

“This Saturday?” Seungmin racked his brain and ran through his schedules, trying to see if he had spare time on the upcoming Saturday. Fortunately, there was nothing major the next week. He wondered what Hyunjin was going to tell him. “Sure. Usual place?”

Despite the cold of November, the weather of Saturday's afternoon was actually quite sunny. Hyunjin and Seungmin were sitting at a table of two, located at the corner of their favorite café, each of them having their usual drinks.

They were engaged in a conversation about some funny things that happened during the weekdays when Seungmin remembered that Hyunjin had something to tell him.

“So, what is it you want to tell me?” Seungmin asked, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, leaning forward. He gazed at Hyunjin with a pair of curious eyes.

Hyunjin's expression changed all of sudden, his eyes were slightly shaky, lips pressing into a line as if he was nervous. An awkward smile made its way on his face, and Seungmin could sense something was not quite right, or so he thought.

“Hyunjin. Are you okay?” Seungmin asked, voice laced with concern.

“I'm good. Just give me a moment.”

Seungmin said nothing else after that, watching Hyunjin worriedly. Then, Hyunjin took a deep breath and exhaled.

His eyes met Seungmin's, gazing at him with confidence. “Imagine a world without me. Could you live in it?” he asked carefully.

Seungmin frowned at the question. It was weird. “Of course I can't! You're my best friend. I need you. What kind of question is that?”

“That's the thing. I don't want to be _just_ your best friend.”

Silence. Seungmin froze in his seat. He didn't know what to make out of that statement. He gulped and nervously asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“What if I say that I want us to be more than that? More than a best friend?” The air between them was still for a few beats. Hyunjin seemed determined. “Seungmin, I like you. Will you go out with me?”

Seungmin's eyes grew wide. Astounded? _Hella_. Never once it crossed his mind for a question like this would be asked to him by his best friend of 21 years. Yeah, they were friends since they were in diapers, but that wasn't the point. 

“Wait wait wait. Are you joking? Is this a prank?” Seungmin surveyed around the café. Maybe there was a camera recording them from somewhere, and then their friends would pop up and say “Sike!”

Hyunjin sighed dramatically. “Seungmin _darling_ , this is real. I. Like. You.”

Being called by pet names —darling, honey, dear, sugarplum, cupcake, you name it— was their thing too (their friends called them out saying it was too cheesy between friends, but they didn't care), but it felt a lot different now that Hyunjin confessed. Seungmin felt his stomach churn, and it wasn't uncomfortable. Maybe it was the raging butterflies. He was flattered.

“Since when…?” In all honesty, Seungmin was curious. At what point actually Hyunjin began to harbor feelings for him.

“3rd year of middle school...”

Seungmin drew a sharp breath, mouth gaped open in astonishment. 5 _freaking_ years, and why in the world he hadn't once noticed it. Maybe he was too oblivious to notice it, or maybe they had always been comfortable with each other to ever notice it. 

Seungmin was reminded of the countless times they held hands (locked fingers, because it was more comfortable that way), but friends did that, or when they cuddled, but friends did that too, or saying daily _I love you_ s, but friends did that too, or when Hyunjin gazed at him the same way Seungmin's parents looked at each other, but Seungmin didn't remember if any of his other friends ever looked at him in the same way.

_Oh._

That made so much sense now. The reason why Hyunjin’s gaze looked so much like his parents’.

“But, why now?” Seungmin asked.

“Because,” Hyunjin paused and gulped, “I don't think I could hold my feelings any longer.”

Seungmin looked up from his widely open book and stared blankly at the board in front of him. Pinning there were a lot of sticky notes and a few polaroid photos—there were two photos of him and his friends, but the rest of them were him and Hyunjin. His eyes were directed to a photo at the edge of the board. Hyunjin was wearing a cap and Seungmin had a white headband on. The photo was taken when they were having a picnic at the Han River two years ago. Both of them were 19 then, and Seungmin still remembered how he wished it was a date instead of a usual hangout.

Maybe it was considered a date after all.

Seungmin shifted in his seat and turned to Jeongin, whose desk next to his and immersed in his reading. Both of them had been studying since dinner time.

“Hyunjin asked me out today,” Seungmin said.

Jeongin swiftly turned to him, his fox-like eyes growing wide. “Wait... what?” His voice rose an octave. Then, he frowned. The confusion was evident on his face. “I thought you guys are currently dating? No?”

“What?“ Seungmin blinked, confused by Jeongin's question for a brief moment. “No. What made you think that?”

“I don't know. Maybe because you two look like you're disgustingly in love with each other since the very first day you introduced Hyunjin to me.”

Seungmin was silent. Realization dawned upon him. So, it was obvious. “Oh.”

There was horror on Jeongin's face. “Don't tell me you don't like him that way?” he asked hesitantly.

“No shit. Of course, I've been in love with him since the 1st year of middle school. I thought he didn't like me that way, and I'm content just liking him on my own.”

“What's stopping you now then?”

Seungmin lowered his head, staring down on the floor and fingers unknowingly fiddling with the hem of his pajama. “I've always thought I'm not good enough for him.”

“I call that bullshit. He wants you. You want him. And you, Kim Seungmin, are perfect enough for him. You're smart, speak so well, thoughtful, and kind, sometimes.” Jeongin laughed when Seungmin narrowed his eyes at him at the last word. “So, what I'm saying is, go for it.”

“But I'm in medical school now. It'll be hard to date…”

Jeongin heaved out a sigh and then gave him a reassuring smile. “Hyunjin won't ask you out if he doesn't know that already. If you aren't ready for a relationship, at least let him know how you feel about him.”

Seungmin breathed in and exhaled heavily. What Jeongin said made sense. First thing first, Hyunjin needed to know about his feelings for him. “Okay. What do I do? Do I just text him? Or call?”

With a mouth gaped open, Jeongin stared at him in disbelief. Seungmin was still waiting for his reply. “Okay. The most proper way is to meet up with him. Go to your favorite café or something. Then, tell him. Or, you could just go to his room and tell him.” He brought his hand up and pinched his temples. “Oh God, and I'm the single one right here.”

On November 6th, 2014 at midnight, Seungmin asked Hyunjin out, and Hyunjin said: _YES_.


	3. Under the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin came home, exhausted, but Hyunjin wasn't there to pick him up from the floor.

It was like every other day of Seungmin coming home from the hospital. After having the night shift for 3 days straight in the emergency room —since it was his last week interning there, his superior assigned him to be on the night shift until his last day— he almost felt like turning into a walking zombie by the time he got off the bus. Thankfully, he managed to reach home without having any accident or incident along the road. Seungmin laid his back on the cold tiles like he always did whenever he came home, not bothering to toss away his backpack because _damn_ , he was extremely in need of good sleep. He hadn't slept properly when he had night shifts. Despite being so exhausted, he was happy that he'd be starting his internship at the pediatric department soon.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.

Nothing.

Seungmin forced open his _terribly_ sleepy and sting eyes, meeting with the sight of the white ceiling of the apartment. Strange. Hyunjin would have been here and picked him up from the floor already by now. It didn't matter whether he came home at night, or early morning, Hyunjin would always be there to fetch him off the floor and carry him to their bedroom. He pushed himself to sit and look around the apartment. 

It was empty. There was no sign of his boyfriend anywhere around the apartment.

“Hyunie?” Seungmin called, but there was no answer.

 _Maybe he slept in?_ he thought. Even though that wasn't quite possible because Hyunjin never failed to greet him whenever he came home ever since he started his internship. Besides, Hyunjin would let him know the night before because that was what they did.

Worried that something might have happened, Seungmin tossed his backpack away and slipped his shoes off, getting up to find Hyunjin. Hyunjin wasn't there when he went to their bedroom, and he wasn't there in the closet too. 

Not long after he heard a high-pitch ringing sound coming from the kitchen. Wasting no time, he headed there only to find a screaming boiling kettle on the stove and two mugs each filled by a teabag and a bit of coffee powder respectively on the counter.

Hyunjin was home after all. That was even more strange. Did he not hear Seungmin? Was he in the laundry room?

Seungmin strode over to turn off the stove. It was that moment his eyes fell on a figure lying helpless on the cold, hard floor. Eyes widened in shock, he gasped at the sight. Momentarily, he felt like his heart had stopped beating, his breath stuck in his throat.

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin screamed, panicked, quickly kneeling on the floor. A hand wrapped around Hyunjin's neck, he cautiously turned him over and lied him on his back. Hyunjin’s face was very pale. His lips were dry and chapped. There were beads of sweat trickling all over his face. From the touch on his neck earlier, Hyunjin’s skin felt hotter than usual. Seungmin placed his palm against Hyunjin’s forehead, feeling the temperature.

Hyunjin was burning up with fever and Seungmin was sure of that. He might have lost consciousness and fell down.

Other than the side of Hyunjin’s head was swelling—from his inspection, it was probably the half size of a ping-pong ball— there was no other injury that seemed visible. Seungmin sighed in relief, making a mental note to get Hyunjin to a proper checkup later. He wanted to carry Hyunjin and move him to the bed, but he was worried Hyunjin might hurt his neck when he fell.

Deciding to try waking him up, Seungmin caressed Hyunjin’s cheek lightly. “Hyunjin honey, can you hear me?”

Hyunjin didn’t respond to his calling. His heart ached to see Hyunjin like that. Seungmin wanted to treat and nurse him back to health as soon as possible. So, he tried again, and this time with a louder voice.

And then, a soft whimper came from Hyunjin as he was slowly regaining his consciousness. His face was all scrunched up and eventually, his eyes were opened, though only half-lidded.

Seungmin brought his face close to Hyunjin. “Hey love, can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin’s voice was really soft and breathy.

Seungmin lightly touched Hyunjin’s neck. “Does this hurt?”

“No…”

“Hyunjin, I’m moving you to bed now.”

With that, Seungmin slid his hands under Hyunjin’s body, supporting his back and knees. Then, he lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom, gently laying him down on the soft mattress. He was extra cautious with Hyunjin’s injured head. After that, he grabbed the comforter and covered Hyunjin’s body up to his shoulders. 

“Mini…,” Hyunjin called him weakly.

“Yes, love. I’m here,” Seungmin managed to respond before Hyunjin passed out again.

Seungmin exited the room and returned with some stuff that would help Hyunjin to recover. Sitting by Hyunjin’s side, the first thing he did was to compress the swelling area with an ice pack. It would help to decrease the inflammation and reduce the swelling. Then, he placed a damp cloth on Hyunjin’s forehead, wetting it every once a while in hope that his temperature would go down.

When Seungmin checked his temperature half an hour later, it had decreased a bit. The swelling also had reduced a lot. He heaved a sigh of relief, feeling the tightness in his chest gradually ease up, but he knew he couldn’t relax just yet. Hyunjin probably hadn’t eaten breakfast yet, so he left to make some food.

Returning to their bedroom with a tray of food, Seungmin found that Hyunjin was already awoken. He carefully placed the tray on the nightstand and flopped down on the mattress by Hyunjin’s side, taking Hyunjin’s hand into his. His hand was slightly cold.

“How are you feeling?” Seungmin asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

Closing his eyes, Hyunjin breathed out heavily before opening them again. “My head hurts a little. It’s spinning. Slightly.”

“Your head is swelling a bit.” Seungmin reached his other hand to check the swelling area. It was mostly flattened now. “Do you remember what happened?”

Hyunjin frowned, trying to remember. “I was waiting for the water to boil when everything around me turned dark all of sudden. I remember you asking about my neck after that.”

Seungmin gazed into Hyunjin’s half-lidded eyes. “Hyunie. Tell me honestly. Did you skip dinner last night?”

Hyunjin didn’t answer, tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend.

“What about lunch? Did you at least have lunch yesterday?”

When Hyunjin didn’t answer again, Seungmin said nothing and pressed his lips into a thin line. “I’ll let you pass since you’re sick, but right now you have to eat and then, take a med. I made the rice porridge that you like. ” 

He helped Hyunjin to sit up and let him lean against the headboard, fixing the comforter a little bit. He scooped the porridge and was about to feed him when he saw a small smile on Hyunjin’s face. Seungmin looked at him quizzically.

“What?”

Hyunjin smiled wider and shook his head. “Nothing. Just, despite the situation, you still look adorable.”

Seungmin stared at him in disbelief, mouth gaped. He hadn’t had a shower, he hadn’t even washed his face yet since he got home. His hair was probably sticking out in every possible direction at the moment. Not to mention, his eyebags and dark circles that progressively got worse by the time his night shift ended. 

Seungmin didn’t have to check in the mirror to know that he looked _terrible_ right now. But then, he would still find Hyunjin pretty if he were to end up in the same state as himself.

“Oh, you’re blushing,” Hyunjin pointed out casually, grinning widely.

Seungmin tried to bite back a smile and shoved a spoonful of porridge into Hyunjin’s mouth. “Shut up and eat.”

In all honesty, thanks to Hyunjin, Seungmin managed to relax his body a bit. His aching shoulders due to the built-up stress gradually eased up. Only now he realized that his body was really tired. He really needed to sleep soon.

Due to busy schedules, they hadn’t seen each other for three days physically, only communicating through texts and video calls. As the year was ending, Hyunjin got busier with his work. When they had a video call last night, Hyunjin seemed fine, or at least that was what he remembered. Seungmin could have noticed that Hyunjin was sick, but he was so distracted by his tasks that he couldn’t really pay attention to him. He heaved a sigh, feeling bad about it.

“I checked your pulse earlier. It’s twice quicker than normal. Have you been drinking coffee more often these days?” Seungmin asked worriedly.

Hyunjin smiled weakly and nodded, raising his both hands in the air before slipping them back into Seungmin’s hands. “Guilty as charged. I was just catching up with work. I didn’t realize that I’ve been drinking too much.”

“And you were about to drink it again today,” Seungmin said sharply, narrowing his eyes at Hyunjin. Hyunjin let out a soft laugh. Seungmin lowered his head, staring down at their tangled hands. “Sorry for not being there when you needed me.”

“Baby, you are here now, aren’t you? That’s all that matters.” Hyunjin said, placing a hand on top of Seungmin’s and squeezing it lightly. “Why don’t you come into the bed and get some sleep? You look like you need sleep so bad.”

Seungmin shook his head. “Your temperature is still above normal. How could I sleep?”

“It will return to normal once you’re in here and snuggle with me. You took care of me enough, now it’s time for you to catch some sleep. You deserve it.” Hyunjin was now pleading with his eyes, lips jutting out into a persuading pout. Seungmin couldn’t help but melt at the sight. He straightened his body and took a breath.

“Okay. Let me take a shower first, and then, I’ll join you.”

“You must feel really warm because of me, right?” Hyunjin asked once Seungmin was all set under the comforter, having _a whole_ Hwang Hyunjin in his arms. Hyunjin had been complaining that he was cold, so Seungmin just swept him right into his embrace, delivering the warmth he deserved.

“No. I like this warmth, so it’s perfect.”

“By the way earlier, why did you call me Hyunjin? Not Hyunie?” Hyunjin gave him a look, an eyebrow rose. His voice tone was slightly different, and Seungmin knew this tone so well.

 _Oh no._ Was Hyunjin sulking because of that? 

Seungmin pressed his lips into a line. “I, um, panicked. Also, you’re practically a patient, so it’s kind of like a requirement to call them by their name…,” he answered, voice trailing by the end of the sentence. He wasn’t sure if Hyunjin would be convinced by it. Everything he said was nothing but the truth.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. At the hospital, we either call them ' _Patient'_ or by their name.” 

Seungmin swallowed nervously. The room was still for a few beats. The silence seemed profoundly deafening now. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Seungmin asked again, to make sure.

“Okay.” Hyunjin snuggled up to Seungmin before he looked up. “I’m just teasing you,” he whispered, lips stretching into a devilish smirk. He leaned toward Seungmin and placed a quick peck on his cheek before returning to nuzzling his face into Seungmin’s chest. Seungmin only shook his head in amusement, hugging Hyunjin tighter.

“But Mini, what do we do about our movie date tomorrow? I already bought the tickets,” Hyunjin said, voice muffled against Seungmin’s chest.

Eyes closed, Seungmin’s fingers stroked Hyunjin’s hair lightly. It was soft and fluffy. Just the way he liked it. “Let's just Netflix and chill. As for the tickets, I'll ask Jeongin if he wants them.”

“It’s for couples though.”

“I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind.”

**From: Innie the spawn of satan**

WTF KIM SEUNGMIN

YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS MOVIE THEATRE IS FOR COUPLES

EVERYONE HERE IS COUPLES BUT ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not confused by the timeline. It's super random and can take place at any time during their relationship, but I'll make sure to state it as clear as possible :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Leaving this here: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mintchocthusiast)  
> 


End file.
